


Eres el único dulce que deseo probar

by Akira_Kuroi



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Honey, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22206121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_Kuroi/pseuds/Akira_Kuroi
Summary: Kyle odia el dulce.Para su desgracia, su interés amoroso es extremadamente dulce.





	Eres el único dulce que deseo probar

**Canciones escuchadas;**

**🍒;; UwU by Kodama Boy**

**🍒;; La mujer perfecta by Kurt**

**🍒;; Te quiero un poco by Carlos Sadness**

> **"Eres el único dulce que deseo probar"** ****
> 
> * * *

Bufó tras presenciar como aquella figura se movía con gracia, rodeada de amistades tan cercanas que parecían sus fanáticos ¿acaso nunca la dejarían sola? Pensó de forma frustrada, queriendo pasar por una situación en donde pueda mirarla de reojo estando sola. Y es qué ¿cómo no hacerlo? 

Fue aproximadamente a los 12 años cuando comenzó a gustar de aquella chica, la dueña de sus pesadillas y sus sueños. "Es solo una fase, odio a las niñas", había dado con certeza, una certeza de mente de un pre puberto inexperto. Y así fue, como ese gusto fue creciendo y creciendo, hasta convertirse en un empalagoso sentimiento que tardó en aceptar en su alma. Si lo acepto a los 17 años, fue únicamente porqué sentía que se iba a morir en un colapso si no lo hacía.

Kyle amaba el picante, el sabor amargo era de sus favoritos, los colores de su vestimenta podían variar de varios tipos de negro. Sus expresiones eran demasiado estáticas y póker face todos los días. Juraba encontrar un amor con el cual compartiera esas y más cosas en común, pero a cambio el destino le decide poner en frente de sus narices a la hermosísima Honey Lemon.

La señorita poste de luz, a simple vista atraía por estar manchada de alguna sustancia en color rosa chillón a la mexicana, reír por un sinfín de cosas y moverse de aquí para allá, además de ser extremadamente bonita.

Pero al caballero poste de luz fundido le atraía mucho más que eso de ella, era su amabilidad, su paciencia, su inteligencia y creatividad. Era la primera vez que podía apreciar algo dulce, sin tener que retorcerse entre el disgusto y la incomodidad.

Honey Lemon para Kyle era como ese ángel metiche en su vida, diciéndole "¡Hey! Vengo a contradecir todas tus emociones".

Pero, no, NO. El dulce le seguía siendo asquerosamente empalagoso, su cuerpo lo rechazaba. Honey era lo único dulce que podía aprobar y desear probar.

Solo había un ligero problema en el que había metido la pata...

—Kyle~ ¿qué tal tu día? Me alegra de que hayas venido tal y como te invite, perdona mi holgazán atuendo

Había sido invitado por la risueña joven al café de la tía Cass. ¿Cómo no conocerlo? Era su tía después de todo, hace mucho que no se pasaba por esos rumbos. Tan solo iba a comer y charlar un poco.

"Holgazán, ¿uhm?" Honey Lemon podría estar vestida de vagabundo y aun así verse hermosa. La chica por las prisas de su trabajo en un experimento, se puso lo primero que encontró, una blusa corta de color blanca sin mangas y un pantalón bombacho negro de tela cómoda, traía unas zapatillas algo usadas, sin maquillaje y con el cabello recogido en una cebolla.

—No te preocupes, te vez bien

—Gracias, ¡tú también te ves bien!

Río un poco nerviosa, sentándose en la silla frente a Kyle, sonriendo radiante. Aquella sonrisa hacía que el cerebro del chico colapsará en menos de un segundo. Sonrió ocultando disimuladamente ante la emoción pendeja de su mente. "Ni que fuera la primera vez que la ves sonreír, idiota"

—He escogido esté lugar principalmente, por qué recordé nuestra plática del otro día, te pregunté si te gustaba lo dulce y como dijiste que sí, decidí traerte al maravilloso hogar de la tía Cass, es una señora bastante cálida y hacen los mejores postres de toda la zona

—Oh, me alegro mucho, me muero de ganas por probarlo—. Contestó, tratando de sonar lo más contento posible.

Damas y caballeros, el primer consejo para conquistar a alguien era ser ustedes mismos, sin mentiras. Kyle al parecer, se olvidó de ese pequeño detalle. En cuando la rubia se le acercó, se emocionó tanto que su cerebro quiso responder "sí" a todo lo que Honey Lemon le pidiera.

Claramente no la vio venir cuando se le preguntó "¿te gusta las cosas dulces?"

Si su amigo Marco supiera de este embrollo en el que se metió, ya lo hubiera declarado como el rey de los pendejos.

En cuando se les entregó el menú, Kyle sonreía y asentía a lo que la joven le recomendaba, tratando de hacer un plan para su propio bien algo que no fuera demasiado empalagoso. Plan que se vio destruido, en cuando la rubia se atrevió a ser más adorable de lo que ya era.

—¡Yo invitó! D-de verdad, yo puedo pagarlo si gustas, el Explosive Love es delicioso, es tres bolas de nieve de vainilla, con chocolate y cajeta encima y con cerezas, ya te digo yo, no te preocupes por el precio— para su mala suerte, Honey se había sonrojado mientras hablaba intrépidamente. Un sonrojo que no había pasado desapercibido, tragó nervioso saliva. Asintió con lentitud — Eres demasiado linda, no me puedo negar ante esa sonrisa—. Contestó sonriendo encantado ante su gesto y lamentándose entre sus adentros.

Mientras comían aquel empalagoso y dulce manjar, Kyle sollozaba entre sus interiores "Esto es demasiado empalagoso para mí pobre alma en desgracia", tragando con pesadez, dispuesto a comerlo todo para demostrar lo agradecido que estaba por no tener que pagar.

El precio del amor era extremadamente dulce, algo que Kyle únicamente estaba dispuesto a consumir por Honey Lemon.

**Author's Note:**

> ♦;; Los personajes no me pertenecen, todos los derechos pertenecen a Steven T. Seagle y Duncan Rouleau por parte de la serie BigHero6.  
> ♦;; Kyle no es un personaje oficial, fue creado por una persona del fandom, tiene gran parecido con el físico de Tadashi, pero con una personalidad opuesta.


End file.
